Eurovision Song Contest: Tbilisi
The Eurovision Song Contest: Tbilisi is the sixth official Eurovision: OFIBTY Song Contest and will take place in Tbilisi, Georgia after Tamta Pavlenishvili's win with "Patara dakhmareba" the previous year. Tbilisi was the only city considered to host the contest, as it's the only one in Georgia with suitable hotels and an arena. 46 countries will take part in the contest, including all of the countries from the previous contest in Riga, plus two returning countries, Austria and Switzerland. Two late entries joined the competition, those being Kosovo and Kazakhstan. Uzbekistan originally decided that they would debut and even selected a participant and song, however they later withdrew. The contest will be hosted by Tamta Pavlenishvili, the winner of the Eurovision Song Contest: Riga and Luka Nikoladze, a Georgian comedian. Location Bidding Process Tbilisi was the only city considered to host the contest, as it's the only one in Georgia with suitable hotels and an arena. Allocation Draw The draw that determined what countries would compete in what semi-final took place in Tbilisi months before the contest. The countries were split into five separate pots, determined by recent voting and geographical area. Half from each pot would go to semi-final 1 and half would go to semi-final 2. Three pots contained eight countries, while two contained seven. Participants Semi-Final One France, Georgia, and Italy voted in this semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Elias Olofsson |"Amazing" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'171' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Daniela Olivová |"My Stereo" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'163' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Anapoda |"Pote xana" (Ποτέ ξανά) |style="text-align: center; "|''Never again'' |style="text-align: center; "|'122' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Leons Sirmais |"Here I Am" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'106' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Nika |"Se na nebu prižigajo" |style="text-align: center; "|''Light up the sky'' |style="text-align: center; "|'81' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Emma Lange |"We Are Young" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'77' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Tatiana Sukhova |"Echos" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'73' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Maksym Yumashev |"Stay With Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'69' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Paulína Malá |"Príroda" |style="text-align: center; "|''Nature'' |style="text-align: center; "|'64' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Leia Krystle |"Posse" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'62' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Femke Bakker |"Home" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'56' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Farid Hajiyev |"A Million" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'52' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Gina Apolozzi |"Quando mi guardo" |style="text-align: center; "|''When I look at you'' |style="text-align: center; "|'44' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Stefan Filipović |"Sledeći" (Следећи) |style="text-align: center; "|''Following'' |style="text-align: center; "|'43' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Adrian Jacobsen-Hopp |"Heart" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'39' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Ingibjörg & Ólaf |"Þar sem við hittum" |style="text-align: center; "|''Until we meet'' |style="text-align: center; "|'29' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Liza Bayzhanova |"Nothing" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'22' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Sara Raičević |"Izgubljen" (Изгубљен) |style="text-align: center; "|''Lost'' |style="text-align: center; "|'21' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Alfonso Moreira |"Afinal" |style="text-align: center; "|''At last'' |style="text-align: center; "|'14' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Nevena Ilieva |"Samoten" (Самотен) |style="text-align: center; "|''Lonely'' |style="text-align: center; "|'11' |} Semi-Final Two Germany, Spain, and the United Kingdom voted in this semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Jade |"Someone Like You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'163' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Bianka Supka |"Catch Me If You Can" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'150' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Irina Novitskaya |"Nebesa" (Hебеса) |style="text-align: center; "|''Heaven'' |style="text-align: center; "|'146' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Gabriel Johansen |"Smile" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'91' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Pina Morina |"Fryma ime" |style="text-align: center; "|''My spirit'' |style="text-align: center; "|'79' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Mohamed Ali |"Lalla" (للا) |style="text-align: center; "|''Lady'' |style="text-align: center; "|'76' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Nuut Kukk |"Päästa hingi lapsed" |style="text-align: center; "|''Save the souls of the children'' |style="text-align: center; "|'70' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Elliot Moore |"My Mistakes" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'69' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Christian Bohlen |"Sacrifice" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'62' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Nuri Karadağ |"Make You Love Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'58' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Valentin Dumitru |"Goodbye Goodbye" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'57' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Julia Klein |"Tistalek" (תסתלק) |style="text-align: center; "|''Go away'' |style="text-align: center; "|'49' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Elena Radu |"Războinic" |style="text-align: center; "|''Warrior'' |style="text-align: center; "|'36' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Luka Jukić |"Nikada zasititi" |style="text-align: center; "|''Never get enough'' |style="text-align: center; "|'28' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Danica Božić |"Svjetla" |style="text-align: center; "|''Lights'' |style="text-align: center; "|'26' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Lina Kostovska |"Od drugata strana" (Од другата страна) |style="text-align: center; "|''The other side'' |style="text-align: center; "|'22' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Niko Kuteli |"Lot" |style="text-align: center; "|''Tears'' |style="text-align: center; "|'14' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Datev Arakelyan |"Hetevek" (հետեւեք) |style="text-align: center; "|''Follow'' |style="text-align: center; "|'10' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Vytas Žukauskas |"Ginklai" |style="text-align: center; "|''Arms'' |style="text-align: center; "|'8' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Almost There |"Fill It Up" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'3' |} Final The final contained: *The Big 5, France, Germany, Italy, Spain, and the United Kingdom. *The host country, Georgia. *The top 10 placing countries from each semi-final. |- |style="text-align: center; "|'1' | |Elias Olofsson |"Amazing" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'221' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'2' | |Jade |"Someone Like You" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'189' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'3' | |Daniela Olivová |"My Stereo" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'185' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'4' | |Anapoda |"Pote xana" (Ποτέ ξανά) |style="text-align: center; "|''Never again'' |style="text-align: center; "|'159' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'5' | |Bianka Supka |"Catch Me If You Can" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'134' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'6' | |Leons Sirmais |"Here I Am" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'125' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'7' | |Irina Novitskaya |"Nebesa" (Hебеса) |style="text-align: center; "|''Heaven'' |style="text-align: center; "|'120' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'8' | |Alice Obrigewitsch |"Error" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'119' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'9' | |Tatiana Sukhova |"Echos" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'110' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'10' | |Nika |"Se na nebu prižigajo" |style="text-align: center; "|''Light up the sky'' |style="text-align: center; "|'107' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'11' | |Gabriel Johansen |"Smile" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'100' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'12' | |Emma Lange |"We Are Young" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'97' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'13' | |Leia Krystle |"Posse" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'96' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'14' | |Betty Bach |"Alive" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'85' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'15' | |Pina Morina |"Fryma ime" |style="text-align: center; "|''My spirit'' |style="text-align: center; "|'82' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'16' | |Maxim Dumont |"Et alors" |style="text-align: center; "|''So what'' |style="text-align: center; "|'77' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'17' | |Nuut Kukk |"Päästa hingi lapsed" |style="text-align: center; "|''Save the souls of the children'' |style="text-align: center; "|'77' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'18' | |Maksym Yumashev |"Stay With Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'64' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'19' | |Christian Bohlen |"Sacrifice" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'63' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'20' | |Elliot Moore |"My Mistakes" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'61' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'21' | |Claudia Hernandez |"Libre" |style="text-align: center; "|''Free'' |style="text-align: center; "|'57' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'22' | |Paulína Malá |"Príroda" |style="text-align: center; "|''Nature'' |style="text-align: center; "|'53' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'23' | |Mohamed Ali |"Lalla" (للا) |style="text-align: center; "|''Lady'' |style="text-align: center; "|'50' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'24' | |Nuri Karadağ |"Make You Love Me" |style="text-align: center; "|— |style="text-align: center; "|'44' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'25' | |Santino Campanelli |"Mi permetta di essere" |style="text-align: center; "|''Let me be'' |style="text-align: center; "|'19' |- |style="text-align: center; "|'26' | |Siqvaruli |"Tkven itsit, ginda" (თქვენ იცით, გინდა) |style="text-align: center; "|''You know you want me'' |style="text-align: center; "|'11' |} 12 Points Summary Semi-Final 1 Semi-Final 2 Final Voting Order Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest VI